


[KT/光剛] 婚姻相談所工作日記

by LunaLuna0220



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLuna0220/pseuds/LunaLuna0220
Summary: 搞笑向一發完堂本夫夫的諮商過程全記錄
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 9





	[KT/光剛] 婚姻相談所工作日記

婚姻相談所工作日記  
作者：Luna

1.  
×月××日 水曜日  
14:30開始第一次諮商

我：您好，我是您的婚姻諮商師。我們會確保您完全的隱私，這裡是您能夠安全地暢所欲言的空間，您可以告訴我任何事情。

我：堂本先生——啊、是那位有名的舞台劇演員嗎？我們不會洩漏您任何個人訊息，您可以不必遮遮掩掩的。是的，盡請摘下墨鏡和鴨舌帽——堂本先生，我們可以先說點別的，等您對我完全信任以後我們再開始諮商也可以。

堂本：⋯⋯不，沒關係的，我們可以直接開始。跟我信件內容提到的一樣，是跟我⋯⋯太太有關的事情。

我：啊，好的。您是擔心夫人的交友狀況，是嗎？

堂本：是的，他——她——算了，那孩子交友廣泛，雖然以前不是這樣子的，但我太太現在交到了很多朋友，我雖然也感到開心，但我希望那孩子可以多和我在一起。

我：您曾經明確告訴過她這一點嗎？要她少點交際，多花時間與您在一起？

堂本：⋯⋯沒有，我沒說過，太太好不容易交的朋友，我也不好意思破壞他們感情。要求太太多陪我不也很⋯⋯那什麼，很害羞啊，我才不要表現得一副很寂寞的樣子，有失尊嚴。

我：先生，是這樣的，維持婚姻關係最重要的關鍵在於溝通。夫妻之間的雙向互動與尊嚴無關，您既然感到不安，就應當告訴夫人您的心情。坦白率直地向她說明，相信她定能體會您的感受。

堂本：好吧，我會試試的。

我：那麼，如果您沒有其他問題的話⋯⋯

堂本：⋯⋯啊！⋯⋯不，我想還是算了。

我：先生，您可以告訴我任何事情。

堂本：這個⋯⋯跟我和太太的床事有關⋯⋯

我：是的？

堂本：我們也都漸漸上年紀了，那方面的事情也變得很——制式化，像一種例行公事，沒有新意、沒有熱情。有時候我還得顧及太太的身體，那孩子膝蓋有傷，如果過程太過強烈的話怕會傷到。可是不激烈一點的話又像是公事公辦，平淡又無聊。

我：有試過做一點變換嗎？不只是姿勢或形式，可以是外觀上的那種，變裝、角色扮演之類的呢？

堂本：唉那些早都玩到玩不夠了啊——不是，我是說，有沒有更新穎的做法？

我：欸、這樣啊⋯⋯唔，心態轉變的話，我想就會有很大改變的。您不妨試試看，回到初次約會的地方去重溫當年的青澀？

堂本：⋯⋯還不錯耶，嗯，很不錯啊！那我走了，下次再告訴你效果如何！就約明天的諮商也可以！

我：欸？這麼急的嗎？欸？現在嗎？欸？！——啊，堂本先生離開了，第一次諮商結束。

2.  
×月××日 木曜日  
16:00開始第二次諮商

我：您好，我——⋯⋯

堂本：不用再重述一次了，太冗長了。現在聽我說，非常有用！我們去橫濱開車兜風，然後他第一次同意我們在車上⋯⋯一切都很順利，謝謝你。

我：噢，不會，我很高興聽到這樣的好消息——呃，您手有點握太緊了⋯⋯

堂本：抱歉，我只是想表達謝意⋯⋯只是有個新的問題。

我：是的？

堂本：完事之後我告訴太太我經常感到孤單，要那孩子別一天到晚和人出去吃飯聊天，卻被白了一眼，還被說我太小心眼了⋯⋯我照你的話去做，卻沒得到太太的體諒啊！

我：⋯⋯啊，是這樣子嗎？那或許您可以嘗試去了解夫人和朋友的聊天內容，如果夫人和朋友們喜歡聊影劇，您就去了解影劇、如果夫人喜歡聊名牌，您就去了解名牌。重點是要讓夫人明白您是願意去了解她的，甚至願意重視她喜歡的事物。或許這麼一來，夫人也會開始與您分享她和朋友的聊天內容。

堂本：⋯⋯有道理，古代魚跟Funk樂嗎⋯⋯

我：嗯？

堂本：沒事，我知道了，謝謝你。呃，對了，你吃飯會鋪餐巾嗎？

我：我不會呢，怎麼了嗎？

堂本：我也不會，但我太太會，還堅持把食物從鍋裡移到盤內。可是這樣我就得多洗很多碗盤、多收拾一些餐巾，很麻煩的⋯⋯

我：既然如此，兩位可以一起洗碗盤、一起收拾桌面，不要把家事當成一個人的責任，而是兩個人的生活情趣——

堂本：——這麼色的嗎？

我：嗯？

堂本：嗯？沒什麼沒什麼，你繼續。

我：⋯⋯好的，當作兩個人的生活情趣，也能讓感情加溫。

堂本：原來如此，我知道了，謝謝你⋯⋯太感謝你了⋯⋯

我：不會，這是我應當做的⋯⋯呃，手還是握得有點太大力了⋯⋯

我：第二次諮商結束。

3.  
×月××日 金曜日  
10:30開始第一次諮商

我：您好，我是您的婚姻諮商師。我們會確保您完全的隱私，這裡是您能夠安全地暢所欲言的空間，您可以告訴我任何事情。

我：啊、堂本先生，請您坐在這裡，那個角落太遠了，我會聽不見您聲音的——我知道您喜歡搞笑，作為一位音樂人，您確實相當幽默，但還請您坐靠近一點——謝謝您的配合。那麼，我們隨時可以開始。

堂本：嗯，我的問題是，我先生⋯⋯呃，太太⋯不對⋯⋯「那個人」最近變得很奇怪。突然說想開車去轉一轉，還問我能不能在車上試試，我還以為那個人工作上出了什麼問題硬著頭皮奉陪了一次，當作對那個人的安撫。結果完事後那個人卻要我少跟樂團夥伴出去吃飯，他明明知道我多重視⋯⋯嗯？怎麼了，你看起來臉色不太好，身體不舒服嗎？

我：啊，沒事，只是覺得聽起來有點耳熟⋯⋯

堂本：耳熟？可能我有在廣播上說過吧。總之那個人變得奇怪的地方不只這個，那個人突然開始讀我的魚類百科大全，以前跟我去釣魚的時候都只會看著我發呆，最近卻開始去認我釣上的魚種。還有之前只是在洗碗，卻變成莫名其妙的洗碗槽play了。

我：嗯⋯⋯如果冒犯您了非常抱歉，恕我直言，那位讓您覺得奇怪的地方聽起來都非常的⋯⋯正常。不如說，您和那位似乎相處地很好。

堂本：不不不，那個人有點大男人⋯女人⋯⋯大那個人主義，不是行為或觀念，而是給人的感覺。那個人突然變得太⋯⋯太做作了，總之我懷疑他外面有女人了。

我：啊太好了您不糾結稱呼了⋯⋯咳咳，我不太懂您是怎麼得到這個結論的。我認為那位應該是很努力在討好您的，您何不試著去想想那位也許只是感到不安了？例如說，您和樂團夥伴的感情是不是讓那位感到孤單了？

堂本：孤單⋯⋯可是孤單的人是我吧？一工作就要工作上好幾個月，還都是在外地。這都算了，那個人還常常把自己弄得那麼累、那麼辛苦，讓我只能在家裡窮擔心⋯⋯我如果不找朋友談談，會很寂寞啊。

我：⋯⋯嗯，這樣的話，您何不試著把剛才那些話告訴那位呢？讓他知道您也寂寞了，相信他肯定會理解您和朋友聚會的必要。

堂本：我知道了，我會說說看的。對了，你怎麼從剛剛開始就一直冒冷汗？不如我們就在這裡結束吧？

我：啊，勞您費心了，謝謝您。我只是覺得您說話速度比我料想的要快呢⋯⋯

我：第一次諮商結束。

4.  
×月××日 月曜日  
16:00開始第三次諮商

我：您好，幾天不見了，堂本先生。

堂本：你好，我這回只是要來說聲謝謝的。我太太告訴我，之所以總約朋友出去是因為我的舞台劇事業。那孩子寂寞了，才老愛往外跑。那孩子說以後會多珍惜跟我相處的時間，這都是多虧了你啊。

我：我只是提供了建議，您能與太太修復關係全是您和太太的功勞。

堂本：但是如果沒有你的提議，我也不會想到洗碗槽play這麼帶感——

我：——請恕我打斷您，您弄錯我說的生活情趣的意思了⋯⋯啊，不過您和太太相處愉快是最好的。

我：噢不好意思，櫃台打電話進來——是，堂本先生是今天的約，已經開始諮商了⋯⋯嗯？進來？什麼意思？現在？

堂本⑴：——那個人果然有外遇，他今天又偷偷跑出門，還騙我是工作的事，結果我去確認了他今天根本沒有工作⋯⋯欸？

堂本：欸？

我：欸？⋯⋯啊不是我幹嘛跟著玩起來。堂本先生⑴，您約的時間是一個小時後喔，現在是堂本先生的時間。

堂本：你是在玩繞口令嗎？

堂本⑴：你是在玩繞口令嗎？還有憑什麼我是⑴？技術上來說我是0耶。

我：兩位堂本先生好像合音了呢，話說這個⑴是可視的嗎⋯⋯啊不對，我要說的是，我想如果我沒推斷錯誤的話，堂本先生⑴您所謂的外遇，應該算是不攻自破了。

堂本：我怎麼可能外遇啊，你又不是傻的！都說過多少次不是你就不行了，我每次都是真心的啊！

堂本⑴：⋯⋯我知道，我只是不喜歡你身旁站著別人。

堂本：你真是愛吃我的醋啊，剛。

堂本⑴：你也不相上下吧，光一。

我：⋯⋯兩位，我還在這裡，還有你們叫出名字了⋯⋯算了，你們開始吻起來了，我投降，我出去這裡給你們用總行了吧⋯⋯

我：第三次諮商結束。

-END-


End file.
